


Catching Out

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [41]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: -Outfits:Isaac: http://thedorkster.deviantart.com/art/Masked-Prince-Endymion-Esq-168883113Miria: http://danichuu.deviantart.com/art/Chidori-Murasaki-Puella-Magi-209924168-Other magical girls & boys (of various types) include Fira (Firo), Lucy (Luck), and others.





	

"Hurry up, Isaac!" Miria hollered. "The train's about to leave."

"Oh, don't you worry, Miria. We can catch up easily if we transform."

"Haha, you're right!" Miria laughed. "I completely forgot! You're so smart, Isaac!"

Without hesitation, she put on a silver and amethyst earring, giving it a quick tap. At the same time, Isaac held out his hand, the amethyst on his silver ring glowing. In a flash, the two had transformed into their magical attire.

Taking a brief moment to nod at each other, the duo set off at a run. In their magical forms, they were easily able to catch up. Isaac jumped, landing expertly on the caboose balcony, and held out a hand. Miria reached out and grabbed it, allowing herself to be pulled aboard.

"Woohoo! Off to New York!"

"New York, here we come!"

**Author's Note:**

> -Outfits:  
> Isaac: http://thedorkster.deviantart.com/art/Masked-Prince-Endymion-Esq-168883113  
> Miria: http://danichuu.deviantart.com/art/Chidori-Murasaki-Puella-Magi-209924168  
> -Other magical girls & boys (of various types) include Fira (Firo), Lucy (Luck), and others.


End file.
